


Fun house in Cardiff

by Straj



Category: Aliens (1986), Predator (1987), Psi Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal, The X-Files, Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj





	1. Prologue

Cardiff. Small house — two floors above, two below. On the top floor in one of the rooms, sitting on the bed Owen Harper

 

Owen

 

How fun!  
How fun!  
To dissect aliens!  
But sleep better  
Alone or with a girl.  
Toshiko! Come to me!

 

On the lower ground floor. Toshiko Sato is sitting at the computer.

 

Toshiko

 

Owen!  
I love you!  
But you don't want to see me!  
And strive to hurt me!  
Fuck you to hell!

 

On the first upper floor of Gwen Cooper and Rice Williams.

Gwen

 

Oh, Rice, you hold me!  
And gentle words speak!  
I saw Jack hugged Ianto...  
I'm afraid I'll be a nightmare.

 

Rice

 

Don't worry, Gwen!  
I'm with you!  
Won't bother you  
No  
Nightmare.

 

On the second lower floor sits Ianto Jones

 

Ianto

 

Where the hell Jack!  
Said, that a pier on the shore  
Threw the thing  
So it is necessary to look...  
Idiot.

***

 

The Centre Of London. A room in the hotel. Sitting on the bed special agent Fox Mulder, beside the bed on his knees, a half-naked captain Jack Harkness.

 

Fox

 

I'm not  
You went away.  
Guys I in night.  
I'm married.  
And have a child.

 

Jack  
eyes crazy

 

You do not drive,  
Take me.

 

Fox  
in a panic

 

Go, go...

 

***

 

In the depths of space at this time, two flying alien spaceship.


	2. Questions

Three days later. Torchwood. Owen reveals two bodies. One more resembles porridge, the second unit, but the head looks like an empty SAC.

 

Owen

 

How to work well to me  
To save poor souls, I can't, alas!  
But to know...  
That as a Yes,  
So here I am a DAB hand!  
So - so.  
At first the poor man  
Acid rain  
Must have spilled...  
Won some porridge.  
The second piece...  
But the skull is not here...  
That's interesting.  
The skull Holmes or something stolen?  
No. He's an asshole, of course  
But not a killer.  
But the mystery of the century  
If the skull to remove the Jack   
It will recover you can?

 

Toshiko

 

Calling Gwen...

 

Owen

 

What?

 

Toshiko

 

She said  
Three more bodies in London  
Find.  
And two in Cardiff.  
She asked, who will go?

Owen  
closing the opening and hiding the body in the fridge

 

Ianto, Toshiko,  
Let's get together,  
Help Gwen  
In this case, to understand.

 

Ianto

 

And... Jack?

 

Owen

 

Time is not returned,  
That means not going.  
Went faster.  
The bodies we inspect.

 

***

 

London. Hotel. Dana Scully shakes Fox

 

Dana

 

What the hell!  
Mulder — you're a jerk!  
No me  
So you're dragged  
In bed  
Someone!!!

Fox  
sleepy

 

I don't know exactly  
He said go ahead out the door!  
And he came here...  
In my bed.  
But nothing...  
Here are the cross!

 

Dana

 

Get up and get ready.  
Today we welcome  
The Queen of England.  
(leaves, slamming door)

 

Fox  
nervously looking back at the reclining man

 

It's good that I'm shutting  
Pillows from the couch.  
No, it's weird.  
Hospitality London  
So far,  
What should I take it easy.

dresses and leaves

 

After a couple of minutes from under the blanket protrudes Jack. He mad.

 

Jack

 

Damn it!  
Yes to bed to Moffat  
Easier for me to climb,  
Than Fox.  
Fate today was sweet,  
But I coveted it took.  
Well, okay.  
Dress up and go look for  
I Holmes.  
(smiling wildly)  
I went crazy...  
Ku-ku-ku!


	3. New people

Somewhere in Cardiff. Gwen, Toshiko, Ianto and Owen are standing around two dead men.

 

Owen

 

Again without skulls!  
What a pity.  
Brains through ears  
Flow...

 

Toshiko

 

The device shows  
Someone here is...  
In the bushes.

 

Ianto  
raising the gun

 

And get out here!

 

Gwen  
supporting

 

Yes! Come on out!  
You covered keep!

 

Rustle of the bushes, and the track throws out something big and black like a cockroach. The creature spits out green saliva.

 

Owen  
hastily leaping backward

 

Guys, it's acid!  
Be careful!

But then a shot rings out, even two... and the creature break through the bushes and disappears.

 

Ianto  
turns out, happily

 

Jack?  
Oh,  
And who are you?

 

High class type Russian-Jewish appearance in a black cloak, with him red-haired woman in a coat.

 

Type

 

I'm Fox Mulder!  
FBI.  
Us Queen your  
Allowed  
This thing to catch.

 

Ianto

 

Hell no!  
Here England!  
And who will catch her,  
The and cool.

Mulder

 

While we're  
Right download,  
Thing someone cums.  
I am personally for the chase,  
And here you can  
Still screaming...

 

Gwen

 

To hell with the odds  
While there is confusion  
About this critter  
Let's work together!

 

A voice from the dark

 

Then a bunch!

 

Toshiko  
turning

 

And who are you?

 

Out of the darkness playing a guy in a suit and a grey coat

 

Guy

 

Connor Doyle I  
O. S. I. R

 

Gwen  
angrily

 

Let's move out  
And a bitch to catch!

 

All

 

Now let's go.

 

Loaded into three jeeps and through the bushes and gullies running after creature


	4. The adventures of drunken Jack

At the empty path from darkness creeps drunk on Jack with some type. The second is obviously younger than Jack, sober, in jeans, jacket. Hair on end.

 

Jack  
a tearful voice

 

All rejected me!  
Do you understand?  
All...  
And Ianto, and Fox, and Sherlock...  
One doesn't like me...  
The second ran...  
And the third... almost got shot!  
My dear friend,  
You can be  
I understand,  
Me in the bushes will take  
Huh?

 

Type

 

Even then...  
Crazy you are right?  
Surrender first?  
You're drunk!  
Now I'll carry you home  
And sleep...

 

Jack  
interested

 

With me?

Type

 

No!  
Separately.  
And I am going home.

Jack  
moving away from his new friend and begins to undress

 

Look,  
Aren't I handsome?

 

Type

 

I don't give a shit,  
But if you don  
Will not dress back  
I'll shoot you,  
Okay?

 

Jack  
tearing shirt on chest

 

Shoot!  
Bay right in the heart!  
Empty it all into me  
But as I Wake up  
I will remember...  
I'll find you again...  
And all I can live with that...

 

Type

 

You don't tease me...  
Yes something crawling ahead

Jack  
dresses up and gets ahead of his friend

 

If that...  
Run home, got your back...  
But...  
(turns to friend)  
Can I kiss you  
Finally?

 

Type  
angrily

 

Well, you got me...  
(pulls out revolver)  
Now you will kill...

 

Jack  
front, grinning

 

Shoot!  
I'm waiting for.

 

Type  
shoots

 

Die!  
Bastard!

 

Jack  
surprise

 

You're not me  
Shot?  
Why?

 

Type

 

Well you  
Jack Harkness!  
I beat a cockroach,  
That carpet was crawling.

Jack  
surprise

 

At a distance of eight hundred paces  
In the dark...  
And no cockroach.  
You're cool...  
Do not remind,  
What's your name?

 

Type  
grinning

 

You still  
Will forget in a minute...  
Come on  
Drunk asshat.

 

Jack  
confidently embracing PAL

 

Well, still...  
Come again we'll have a Cup  
Half a liter of vodka,  
Grappa, cognac,  
Red wine  
(whispers)  
Well, then...  
In the bed...  
Us together  
Will be fine!

 

Type

 

Fuck you..


	5. Silence and despair.

Forest near Cardiff. Night. Under the tree sits a Stranger. On the oak tree five kilometers away sits a Predator.

 

Alien  
myself

 

What the hell!  
I just came  
With the world...  
With two dozen  
Individuals to kill,  
And all my love  
There will be  
(aloud)  
Now for me  
The crowd chases...  
Can you kill them?  
No, no... you can't  
I need to make friends...  
And can be  
To get laid...  
No, the other word  
And... fuck...  
I so need to do it...  
Eggs to be postponed.  
But there is a priority.

Predator  
on the oak

 

Here's the thing!  
Yesterday, I crying,  
Emotion  
Opened several...  
Alas!  
Their skulls were...  
Not so hot...  
Dad, forgive me...

 

Three jeeps. The crowd around one machine.

 

Owen

 

Night!  
Dark!  
And as we look for them?

 

Mulder

 

These creatures  
Merge with nature!

 

Connor

 

And I know one thing,  
One of these things  
Want the eggs to be postponed  
And the second problem...  
Looking for the perfect skull.

Ianto

 

I will not give!  
As for the eggs,  
To find the nest!

 

Connor

 

If it was simple,  
To find the place,  
Where they're laid...  
Alas, she puts them  
In person...

 

Gwen  
shuddering

 

Very met!  
Yuck yuck!

 

Connor

 

Well, well...  
This thing is different.

 

Owen

 

And what do we do?

 

Mulder

 

Cordon off the area,  
To go away,  
Back in the day...  
And paste.

 

Toshiko

 

Good idea.


	6. Strange and Jack

Early in the morning. Cardiff. A small two-story shack on the outskirts of Cardiff.  
Second floor. Bed. Asleep on the bed Jack.  
Jack wakes up and stretches.

 

Jack  
looks

 

Where am I?  
Who am I?  
(inspects himself)  
For me all the clothes  
Well, well,  
No overcoat and no footwear.  
(slips out of bed and goes into the bathroom; looking in the mirror)  
Come and view!  
Swollen I'm not Brit.  
And here and there tub.  
Well.  
I'll take a bath.  
Now clean  
And shall sit down.  
(he starts to brush.)

After a while, until the water poured into the tub, standing at the window and looking out.

 

Jack

 

I need to remember.  
I am in London.  
Fox was trying to seduce...  
Did not work.  
Then I went to Sherlock...  
Failed.  
Then I drank...  
In some bar  
And the guy picked up...  
We drank with him,  
And then we went home...  
But outside the window — Cardiff.  
Weird.  
240 kilometers...  
And that -- we're on foot from there  
Go?  
Nonsense.  
I will go in the bath lie down.

 

Lying in the bath. Ponders.

Jack

 

No.  
From London to Cardiff  
On foot?  
But how can that be?  
How did this happen?  
I do not understand...

 

But then on top of him from the ventilation falls big black monster with small collar

 

Jack  
in horror

 

AHHH!!!  
Get lost bitch!!!!  
GO!!!!  
(floundering in the tub, was impossible in the heat of battle he puts his head on and off. Twenty minutes comes to life. Stares.)   
Is it gone?  
Yeah.  
And I'm cold something.  
(climbs out of the bath, wiped and goes to the bedroom.)  
What was it?  
What the fuck is that?  
(notice the lonely little piece of paper on the table. Takes and reads.)  
"You blacked out  
In the way.  
Fearing that the night never to find,  
I have this house for three days  
Removed,  
You I got, bailed.  
And if you remember,  
Who am I... warning.  
Find — kill!  
Hands will tear, will break my legs  
Pull the teeth  
And will run you over with tank..."

Jack  
gently

 

Can't remember  
But I can find it and all threats  
Make  
To perform.  
Now  
To get to work.  
(gets dressed and leaves.)


	7. The passion of the Stranger part 1

Torchwood. Jack runs into the room. The first person he sees is Ianto.

 

Ianto  
the first shot in the jaw

 

Where are you roam,  
Unreasonable asshole?!  
(gently kisses Jack right in the broken Bay)  
I worried about you.

 

Jack  
grinning

 

I'm glad you  
Worried  
And also to see you here...  
Where's everybody else?

 

Ianto

 

Now will come.

 

Appears Owen

 

Owen  
gloomy

 

Jack?  
You're back from holiday?  
Why?  
Would go on,  
Then, when I came back,  
Could we bury  
For the money of Her Majesty!

Jack  
friendly

 

Don't grumble,  
And it is better in case you Shine.

 

Owen

 

Come on then  
Here.  
I'll show you body  
Killed.

 

Picks up Jack and takes him to the fridge.

 

Appear Gwen and Toshiko.

 

Ianto  
reports

 

Jack is back!  
He was with Owen  
Now watching  
The bodies of the dead!

 

Gwen

 

Called Connor and the FBI,  
Said he could agree  
With the air force and the police.  
Surrounded by a forest.  
Everyone is waiting for only us.  
In about an hour.

Jack  
appearing

 

Where?

 

Toshiko

 

To catch the aliens  
In the woods.

 

Owen

 

I am with you!

 

Jack

 

We'll go all.  
We'll see.  
And catch up with them.

 

Loaded in the jeep and go.


	8. The passion of the Stranger part 2

Forest. The military cordon. Tent — the headquarters. Military, FBI, OSIR and Torchwood

 

General

 

So, what is the matter?

 

Mulder

 

Stuck in the woods  
Something.  
Even two.  
They need to defuse it.  
Us  
(thinks)  
Us nine.  
Nine groups  
Soldiers.  
And in each group  
One of us.

 

General

 

Sure?

 

Mulder

 

Of course.  
I can Scully and skills to boast,  
And the rest — apparently, scientists.

Jack  
looking at a map

 

My guys know how to shoot  
Gwen and Ianto from the police came.  
Toshiko — special agent.  
Well Owen is one of medicine,  
Well, he knows how to shoot.

 

Connor

 

I know a lot about shooting.

 

Mulder

 

Sorry.  
General,  
Match.

 

General  
grumbling under his breath, out

 

Brought the wind  
These us upstarts  
Scientists!!!

 

Mulder

 

I didn't mean to offend you.

Jack  
smiles

 

Not hurt you,  
So what's the plan you made?

 

Ianto

 

With soldiers come on.  
Find, catch...

 

Jack

 

Catch...  
Find...  
It would still find us...  
And with the skull I don't want  
To leave.  
And a container for other I don't want to be.

 

Ianto  
hoarsely

 

I'll protect you...

 

Owen  
winks at Jack

 

And I... so be it  
Open.

Connor  
picking

 

Full.  
Let's get together.

 

Gwen

 

You're right.  
Rice!  
Are you in the camp.  
Sit,  
Silent  
And wait.  
Clear.

 

Rice  
hugging her

 

Be careful.


	9. Loving mother of Jack.

The group travels through the forest. Nine is not found, or rather not formed. Wanting only mustered seven groups, Ianto went with Jack

 

Jack

 

Where us this thing to look?

 

Soldiers

 

Find!  
Stay  
In the middle.  
The order I will execute it.

 

Ianto  
holds loaded gun

 

Jack  
Seriously.  
We catch  
Killer.

 

Jack  
stops

 

Me something bad...

 

Ianto  
turns

 

I mean?

 

Jack  
starting to cough

 

I don't know...  
(spits out blood clots)  
What... the hell...

Ianto  
in horror; trying to support a friend

 

What's wrong with you?

 

Jack  
puzzled

 

I have no idea

 

Ianto

 

Let's go  
(Jack lays on the grass)  
Damn! What's wrong with you?

 

Jack snores, and it starts to beat in convulsions. Ianto and the soldiers pressed him to the ground. But Jack suddenly arches her; his chest explodes, and from it emerges a hideous creature. She squeaks and tries to get away.

Soldiers  
in the radio

 

Killed by one of Torchwood.  
The thing is one.  
Caught.  
But she  
Little.

 

Radio something unintelligible grunts.

 

Soldiers  
turns to Ianto

 

Ordered to remain here.  
Now the FBI  
Will do.

 

Ianto  
holding the hands of bloody Jack

 

Empty.  
In about an hour  
All will be well.

Soldiers  
whispering to another soldier

 

Second  
Crazy...  
His buddy is dead.  
It only remains to bury.

 

A clearing popping up all. Scully and Owen ran to Ianto.

 

Scully

 

What happened?  
I see that the help is not needed,   
Only the autopsy.

 

Owen  
busily

 

Ianto!  
How much?

 

Ianto

 

For about twenty minutes.

Owen

 

So. About  
The hours probably need.  
(looks at the wound Jack)  
So, we have not encountered yet.

 

Ianto  
sad

 

Yes.  
And he wakes up?

 

Owen

 

He survived the explosion.  
And some lumps  
Were.  
Woke up same.

 

Ianto

 

Yes.

 

Gwen

 

What about Jack?

 

Ianto

 

It  
(points at the small creature lying on the ground)  
Got out this thing.

 

Gwen  
grinning

 

Well, what  
Wake up!  
It will be necessary to congratulate him  
With a newborn!


	10. The puzzled FBI

The same forest. By the same people.

 

Owen  
blocks the way Scully

 

Calm down,  
Miss.  
All right.

 

Scully

 

But I...   
It is necessary to examine  
Body.

 

Mulder  
stops the partner

 

Wait.  
Something is going on.

 

Ianto

 

Jack?

 

Jack  
opening her eyes

 

Hi.  
What was it?

 

Gwen

 

You begat!  
With what and congratulations.

 

Jack  
with the help of Ianto sits

 

Who?  
I have begotten?

 

Toshiko  
shows

 

This.

Dana  
Mulder

 

Remember  
That kid,  
That stuffed was  
Nanobots?

 

Mulder

 

Yeah.  
You think  
What this also?

 

Dana

 

And how then to explain all this?  
Either he's immortal,  
That is hardly?  
Either he stuffed something...

 

Mulder  
suited to Jack

 

Fuck the bitch!  
We're taking you  
Explore!

 

Jack  
grinning

 

If you let me learn  
I don't mind.  
(to Ianto)  
Don't wait for me  
I... do...  
The property  
FBI.

Ianto

 

Punk

 

Jack

 

As the creature...  
You remains.  
Learn  
Then report back.

 

Scully

 

Get in the car,  
Captain...

 

Jack

 

At this very moment.

The jeep with the FBI and Jack is leaving. Torchwood also leaves, goes after Connor. The army to go away. Half an hour later in the woods there are two dark-haired woman in a black jumpsuit and high redneck in black trousers and a gray-green vest.

 

Woman  
exploring the grass

 

It's here

 

Redneck

 

Second, too.

 

Woman

 

We need to kill them.

 

Redneck

 

No problem.

 

Disappear in the woods.


	11. The attack on the FBI or into the woods, and who for firewood

The FBI jeep, riding through the forest, only began to turn out to the main road, as he was attacked. Redneck in camouflage and a woman in overalls.

 

Mulder  
leaning out of the window

 

This is the FBI!  
Way!!!

 

Redneck

 

Weapon throw!  
Of the car  
Climbs  
And go!

 

Mulder  
interested in

 

And if do not obey?

 

Woman

 

Then we will kill you.

 

Jack  
out of the car

 

Look,  
Let's go  
With the world.

 

Redneck  
incredulously

 

Who are you?

 

Woman

 

It's infected.  
I can feel it.  
The second, clean.

Redneck  
moving his trunk

 

You Get Away... 

 

Jack

 

Where?

 

Woman

 

Towards those trees.

 

Jack  
turns to Mulder

 

You and Dana wait  
Now we'll settle  
And again go...  
To learn me.

 

Goes to the trees and stopped near them.

 

Woman  
loud

 

You got to die  
You're infected by the Alien.  
(draws gun and clicks the trigger)

 

Jack under the fire of two people jerks, twitches, and finally collapses on a tree trunk, sliding down it, leaving a trail of blood, and is on the ground.

 

Woman  
recharging

 

A little bit more.  
And the creature will die

 

Redneck  
pulling the knife

 

You said  
What is this thing  
Settles in the chest  
And stomach?  
Check it out.  
(spread goes to... Jack leans over him, tearing a bloody shirt, revealing the same bloody chest.)

Woman  
coming

 

What?

 

Redneck

 

Have not yet seen life  
(Jack rips open the chest)  
Not here.  
(exposing the belly)  
Probably there  
(Jack smacks the belly and reaches in hand.)  
Something.  
(pulls out something small and disgusting)  
It?

 

Woman

 

So exactly  
(grabs the thing throws it on the ground and in discharges his weapon.)

Redneck  
rises

 

Sorry for the guy,  
But it is necessary.  
(Steps on the remains of the creature and presses.)  
Get lost.  
(turns to Mulder)  
Sweep is produced.  
If he's from the FBI  
Sorry.

 

Disappears along with the woman in the woods.


	12. This skull my

Mulder rushes to Jack. Even the most cursory examination suggests that Jack Harkness is dead completely and irrevocably.

 

Fox  
Jack's closing eye

 

What a pity!  
But killing is so ruthless.

 

Dana  
coming and professional looking

 

In it five hundred bullets, I guess  
Stuck...  
Chest ripped open,  
Belly...  
Guts out...  
Though the head of the whole.

 

Fox  
sad

 

And sense in that head?  
I call the helicopter  
He will take away,  
What's left of it.

Suddenly right next to Jack's outstretched arises iridescent stain, which darkens, turning into a black monster

 

Monster  
squeaky

 

This skull is my.  
You're not interesting.  
Get away.

 

Mulder

 

And who are you?

 

Monster

 

I'm A Predator!  
I'm a hunter!  
You're weak.  
I spend on you I will not  
Time.  
(coming to a dead Jack, leans over... and starts to cook.)

Dana in horror faints. Mulder sits pale. A Predator takes off from the head of Jack's skin, pulls out the skull, pop out of the brain, eyes and tears away, taking the skull goes away.

 

Mulder  
starts ringing

 

Yes. The package body  
Can't stop us.  
(looks at Dana)  
Poor thing.  
I nearly puked.  
Well, nothing.  
Send the body of Jack  
To the morgue.  
Then we will study  
And bury  
At the expense of the FBI.  
Time suffered in the hands of  
We.


	13. Funny funeral

Torchwood. All colleagues of Jack sitting at the table.

 

Owen

 

Called Mulder

 

Ianto

 

What?

 

Owen

 

Jack is dead.

 

Ianto

 

How long has it been?

 

Owen

 

About seven o'clock.

 

Ianto

 

In recent times,  
When he fought the demon  
How many days  
Was he dead?

 

Owen

 

About two,  
Maybe more or less...  
I don't remember.  
What happened to him?

Gwen

 

I've seen

 

Owen

 

What?

 

Gwen

 

He's like the stuffing.  
Shot  
And ripped,  
And without the skull.

 

Owen

 

Wow.  
(grunts)  
Let's have a drink...  
For his health.  
I hope he  
Will be back.

 

Gwen

 

Where will he go?  
Will be back.  
What would we lean so not to sit,  
Let's go to a bar or restaurant.  
Drink to the repose and revival,  
And then... maybe Jack  
Come and have a drink with us.

Owen

 

I agree.

 

Toshiko

 

Me too.

 

Ianto

 

I am with you.


	14. A fun night in the FBI morgue

The FBI morgue. Dana Scully stands near the table, on which lies the body of captain Jack Harkness.

 

Dana

 

It's 10: 30.  
I'm starting the autopsy  
Captain Jack Harkness.  
A young man  
Thirty years.  
(cuts off his clothes.)  
Hmm. Weird.  
When he did  
On it hole  
From bullets, and two stab wounds  
And instead of the head rags.  
Now... are those bullet holes  
Disappeared, the wounds too  
And the skull...  
(feels)  
It appears, began to grow.  
Okay. To open it will not.  
Will wash and see  
This process  
Interesting.  
(washes Jack, leaves him in the autopsy room, and she ascends to the lookout.)  
I wonder  
As all this happens.  
And you can open it  
I always have time.

 

Sitting in the exam room, drinking coffee, eating pizza, looking out the window. The body on the table winces and sits down on the table.

 

Jack  
sitting on the table

 

Cold.  
(looks around)  
Clothes in a heap  
And chopped.  
(looks up, sees Dana, waving.)  
Hi. How about  
Food and things?

Dana  
down

 

I am interested to know  
How did you survive?

 

Jack  
grins

 

Yes. The chances of me  
Well just Shine.  
I'm naked and in the company  
Chic women.

 

Dana

 

You are interested in me...  
Just as an interesting instance  
For opening.

 

Jack  
laughing

 

So let's get started.  
Pick me, my ideal...  
I'd rather have Fox,  
But you also very much  
Nothing.  
Elegant, pretty,  
Charming.  
When we're finished...  
And I will dress up,  
Can I count on  
I manage you  
To invite to Breakfast  
With me?

Dana  
pulling on sterile gloves

 

Proceed, Mr Harkness,  
To the autopsy.

 

Jack  
falls

 

I'm always ready to go  
Under the scalpel beautiful ladies.  
You drive it through the blade...  
I'm all ready.

 

Dana  
cold

 

Shut up.  
And while the  
Be silent...  
It's a miracle that you woke up,  
But no miracles.  
And I'll prove it.  
(stabs the scalpel.)


	15. A very wonderful morning

Morning. Morgue. Jack hastily struggles out of his clothes. Dana washes tools

 

Jack

 

Well, how?  
My offer still stands?

 

Dana  
gloomy.

 

Incredible.  
I've been hacked,  
Cut,  
Was drilling...  
And you're sitting opposite...   
And ask  
I'll go with you?

 

Jack  
surprise

 

And you don't want?  
No. Well let me know  
You do agree.  
I'm rather hungry...

 

Mulder  
appearing in the doorway

 

And I'll pay.  
Because,  
The corpse was eating  
Chatted,  
Laughed  
And to Dana molested...  
I never  
Not seen.

Jack  
grins

 

We had such a night!  
Well, just  
Wow.  
Seventeen times  
I had to die.  
Three times heart  
The lady gave...  
And she now...  
Doesn't want to go with me  
To eat...

 

Dana  
smiling

 

Well so be it.  
Go I'll walk  
Sing with you and Fox  
In the restaurant.

 

Jack  
embarrassed

 

Actually, I'd like separately.  
Today you Shine all day,  
And the night to give him.

 

Dana

 

Right now.  
Dreaming.  
I see Fox,  
Will kill myself  
Both!  
Okay?

Jack  
throwing up his hands

 

Extremely.

 

Fox  
Jack

 

Let's go...  
And buy you clothes,  
And then Scully will come and get you  
And the restaurant will go.

 

Jack

 

Agree.  
With you wherever you go...  
Even on the edge of the Universe.

 

Fox

 

This is not necessary.  
Let's go.

 

Jack  
turns to Dana.

 

You were great  
Tonight.  
You're so erotic to me  
The flesh opened,  
So sexy with a saw wielded,  
What I might prefer  
For you to get...  
When the opportunity arises.

 

Dana

 

Tell me about it.  
A miracle...  
And I'll change my mind.

 

Jack

 

Disappear.


	16. The doctor and the doctor.

Torchwood. Day. Owen reveals the creature, which crawled out of the chest of Jack. Standing next Connor Doyle.

 

Owen

 

What the crap?

 

Connor

 

Thing.  
Of alien origin.  
I'm sorry,  
What your man was killed.

 

Owen

 

Don't worry about it.  
He'll be back.  
Jack always comes on time.

 

Connor

 

But let.  
He was specifically dead.  
Then he woke up.  
That's totally weird.  
And after it again  
Killed again.

 

Owen  
angrily

 

I said, don't worry.  
This Is Jack.  
You better give me  
The scalpel.  
I shall now reveal.

Connor  
feeding the scalpel

 

Can see,  
What creature  
Flowing... hmm...  
Acid.

 

Owen

 

You're right.  
(stabs the scalpel.)  
Oh! Damn!  
(acid sprays in all directions.)  
Ah!

 

Connor  
rushing up to him

 

Quietly.  
Now wash it out.  
(leans him on the step)  
Well, well...  
How do you feel?

 

Owen

 

Burns.  
Damn.  
Well at least on hand.  
Not in the face.

 

Connor

 

Sidi.  
I will complete the autopsy.  
(goes to the table)  
Now you  
Bitch, get  
To nuts.  
(begins to pick on.)


	17. Jack and the doctor

Jack Appears. Dressed very original, but not as much as usual.

 

Jack  
standing at the top of the stairs

 

Hi, Owen!  
Where is everyone?

 

Owen

 

Sleep.  
Yesterday we rehash  
Your health  
And for the repose!  
Where did you go?

 

Jack

 

In the morgue.  
I such a night was.  
(grins)  
Just a fairy tale.  
And who is this?

 

Owen

 

Professor Connor Doyle  
From O. S. I. R.

 

Jack

 

Hmm.  
Handsome.  
Are you already in love?

Owen

 

Jackass.  
I don't like you.

 

Jack

 

Well.  
Well, I will take.  
(gets down)  
Hi!  
I'm Jack!

 

Connor  
throwing him a look

 

I'm Connor Doyle.  
Here's help Owen  
With the autopsy.  
How is your health?

 

Jack  
smiles

 

To check want?

 

Connor  
straightening up

 

Well, judging by your mind,  
You are quite alive and well.  
As for what is inside...  
It's hard for me to say.

Jack  
leaning on a wall

 

All the night I opened  
Charmer from the FBI,  
Looking stubbornly  
My secret.  
Alas...  
But the night was so crazy good,  
Not only the body,  
But the immortal soul  
My...  
In a trance of passion.  
(smiles)  
I would not mind to repeat it...  
With you...  
With you...  
Separately...  
In the morgue  
Or somewhere else...  
When you bury me  
A scalpel with a steady hand...

 

Owen  
sighing

 

You wouldn't be scared,  
Poor guy...  
To you he was not accustomed.

Connor  
firmly

 

I have  
To reject such a request.  
I'm not comfortable  
The thought becomes,  
What you want to convey.  
You... injury, not otherwise.  
Especially since I'm asking you  
To the doctor to go...  
Checked and treated.

 

Owen  
laughs

 

To tell you, Jack!  
Well.  
Why did you come?

 

Jack  
discouraged

 

To learn about the autopsy  
That creature, that in my breast  
Sat...

 

Owen

 

Will be...  
By the end of the day.

 

Jack  
Connor winks

 

Well,  
I left.  
The evening will come back.  
(out)

Connor  
cautiously

 

What's wrong with him?  
He behaves so strangely?

 

Owen

 

Reveal further.  
(calming)  
Don't think.  
More it to you  
I hope you won't get.  
All?

 

Connor

 

Well.


	18. Jack is drunk again

Night. Cardiff. On the waterfront are two drunk Jack and another type.

 

Jack  
sad

 

They have all abandoned me  
Again.  
No one wants me  
To open.  
Take me,  
My dear friend.

 

Type

 

Shut up.  
Me why again you found?  
Huh?  
Asshole!

 

Jack  
grinning

 

Heart led.

 

Type

 

Most likely...  
Not heart  
And the stomach.  
Who the hell are you again  
Hammered?

Jack

 

I feel bad.

 

Type

 

And I and?

 

Jack

 

I need a friend.

 

Type

 

...  
Night to spend  
In the arms?

 

Jack  
raises its head

 

Yes.

 

Type

 

Will cost.  
Find Alien  
And give in.  
He loves to put  
Their eggs  
In the living flesh.

 

Jack  
shuddering

 

I don't want.  
I am a man  
Want night...

Type

 

No.  
And this guy from the FBI?

 

Jack  
sad

 

His girlfriend told me  
What if she catches  
With me, I'll kill you  
Both.  
I Wake up,  
And Fox will die.  
And I don't want...

 

Type

 

How cute.

 

Jack  
hugging the guy by the shoulders

 

I love you...  
I want you to stay...  
But explain...  
As we are from London  
In Cardiff?  
And why do you know about these  
Creatures?  
Who are you?

 

Type  
grinning

 

It's a mystery.  
And I'm all in.  
You know I don't know  
But you always caught  
In the way.

Jack

 

You want to find...  
I need a friend.

 

Type

 

Yeah.  
At this very moment.

 

Jack  
snuggling

 

Who do you work for, PAL?

 

Type

 

No nobody.  
Himself.  
Come on, buddy,  
I will bring you home.  
You're clearly drunk.

 

Jack  
capriciously

 

I don't want to go home.

 

Type

 

Go.  
Yeah... you can't go.  
Damn!  
Okay.  
(takes Jack's hands)  
Rejoice, motherfucker.  
Now before you jeep  
I will carry...  
Then go  
The house to look for yours.

 

Jack  
falling asleep

 

How cool.


	19. Curiouser and curiouser

The jeep stops near the house. On the porch stands Gwen.

 

Gwen

 

Hey! Friend!  
What the hell are you here forgot?

 

Type  
out of the car, pulls out a sleeping Jack

 

It's your... body?

 

Gwen  
coming closer

 

Jack?  
What's wrong with him?

 

Type

 

He's just drunk.  
And just sleeping.  
Let me  
Ile call,  
In order to send it to sleep.

 

Gwen  
thoughtfully

 

In the house only Rice and Ianto.  
Owen and Tosh walk somewhere.

 

Type

 

Clear.  
Then I will leave  
Gift this  
In the driveway.  
Go away...

 

Gwen  
turns to the house and yells

 

RICE!!!  
IANTO!!!  
Hurry up!!!

Both jump out, run up to Gwen

 

Ianto

 

What happened?

 

Gwen

 

Won Jack.  
We have in house...

 

Ianto  
suited to the type of

 

Who are you?  
What about Jack?

 

Type  
wearily

 

Nobody.  
And to call me in any way.  
This Chud  
(Jack puts the sleeper on hands Ianto)  
Me at the bar came up,  
Said, they say, quit...  
And tried to remove.  
However, I went there  
To drink, to play Billiards,  
And maybe have the girl take off,  
With her... to walk...  
I request Jack dismissed.  
And he began to drink, and drink, and drink...  
Drunk so that got to me  
Weeping with pity and love...  
And I had to drag him  
On the street.  
But there he was transported  
And he began to tell me  
Their love story  
And after... went and fell asleep...  
Well I made it here  
And then what... not my problem.  
I went.  
(grins)  
Oh, by the way, if he is itching,  
Let fucked  
With Alien...  
Can kids they are the joy  
All done.  
After all, Jack is just perfect  
(grunts)  
... in this regard.

Ianto  
suspicious

 

Who are you?  
Hey wait!  
Gwen! Don't let him go!

 

Gwen  
snatching the gun

 

STOP!!!

 

Type  
squinting

 

Jerks.  
This to threaten me?  
(grins)  
There are no words.  
(sits in the jeep and revs.)

 

Rice  
astonishment

 

Who is it?  
Was?

 

Ianto

 

I do not know.  
But he is aware of the situation.  
Known to him the mystery of Jack.  
... And he's not afraid of us.  
So...  
Gwen! Toshiko find!  
Let him look for.  
The camera will take a person.  
I'll take Jack.  
And tomorrow I'll ask him...


	20. ....and even death will not separate...

Morning. Cardiff. All team members are sitting in the living room, except Jack.

 

Ianto

 

What?  
Tosh, you found it?

 

Toshiko

 

No.  
The person I ran all  
But... this guy...  
And does not seem to exist.  
He has not served, lived,  
Don't fall in love...

 

Gwen

 

Machine?

 

Toshiko

 

Registered  
In London.  
In the name of...  
Watson John.  
But it's not.

 

Owen

 

Jack is sleeping.  
It is not inflated.  
He's just sleeping.

 

Ianto

 

Then who was it?  
From the FBI?

Toshiko

 

No.

 

Ianto

 

O. S. I. R?

 

Toshiko

 

No.

 

Ianto

 

Don't understand.  
Who is he?  
And why are doing here?

 

On the top floor, heard a wild cry. All jumped up and ran to the top floor. The door to Jack's room open. The bed is crumpled, on the bed and the floor hardened black spots on acid. Ianto runs up to the window and sees a large creature drags Jack to an unknown destination.

Ianto

 

Now, quick Jack!!!

 

Gwen

 

Rice!  
Come with us!

 

The whole company is loaded into two jeeps and rushing for a kidnapper.

 

A stranger dives somewhere in the dungeon and pritschet Jack in the lair of the Queen.

 

Queen

 

Here's the perfect  
My tank  
For warriors and Queens other.  
The rest... once and die,  
But this one will live,  
To produce...  
And death will not separate  
Me with such a lovely specimen!

 

Jack  
coming to himself

 

Holy shit.  
I would now agree...  
For anyone  
But not on this.  
I thought itself is disgusting,  
What would IT be for me to have...  
Stunned...  
(faints)


	21. Sorry last... Owen

Two jeeps cost about the abandoned building on the outskirts of Cardiff. To them, it soon joins another. This is the FBI and Professor Connor Doyle.

 

Mulder  
looking around

 

He's gone down.

 

Ianto  
in horror

 

You that watched...   
A Stranger?

 

Dana

 

Of course,  
And to Jack we hitched a bug.

 

Toshiko

 

And?

 

Dana

 

I can say,  
Jack is on the bottom.

 

Ianto

 

So what  
Tarry we?  
Him!!!

Connor

 

And we have weapons?

 

Owen

 

To the horseradish.

 

All are armed. Find the entrance and descend into the dungeon.

 

Ianto  
whisper

 

Can not be separated.  
God knows what's going around!!!!

 

A crowd of people moving quietly along the dark corridor, illuminating lanterns.

 

Fox

 

The signal goes from there.

 

Gwen

 

Let's turn there.

 

Seeping into the hole and fall into another tunnel.

 

Owen

 

I feel that someone  
Sneaks around here...  
(heard a whistle; Owen snores...)  
BRR... Oh...

Gwen

 

Owen?  
What happened?  
(turns, sees Owen lying on two parts.)  
Lord!

 

All gather next to Owen.

 

Toshiko  
looks up Owen

 

God!  
Owen!

 

Ianto

 

Owen died.

 

Connor

 

Let's leave,  
Then we'll come back...  
Body.

 

All agree and go further.


	22. The last goodbye... Toshiko and Gwen

Go on. Sadly making their way through the corridors. It suddenly appear in a small cave full of Alien.

 

Ianto

 

Ago!!!

 

Fox  
pushing people

 

Let's go!!!

 

Some other Alien throw at people. All begin to shoot. Shooting. Noise. Then a yell.

 

Ianto  
leads gun

 

Guys?!  
Where are you?  
Who was screaming?

 

Connor  
below

 

The alien creature one of us  
Grabbed broke off...   
.  
Now closer...

 

Ianto

 

Be nice.

 

Connor  
a few minutes later

 

It's... it's...  
Gwen... I think...

Rice

 

NO!!!  
CAN'T BE!!!  
(jumps into the pit, sees the broken body and make sure that it's Gwen).  
Oh no!!!  
(begins to cry)

 

Ianto  
jumps off after him

 

I'm terribly sorry.

 

Rice  
angrily

 

And all your fault!!!  
Because of you she died!!!  
(has Ianto in the face.)

 

Ianto  
obediently

 

Well.  
Now  
More...  
Move.

 

Rice  
wiping a tear

 

I'm Sorry, Gwen!  
But I will have my revenge!

Go. Already passed a few meters. All of a sudden...

 

Toshiko

 

Ouch!!!  
Helped...  
(screaming stops)

 

Everyone runs to help, but too late... Toshiko disappears in an unknown direction.

 

Ianto  
sits on the floor

 

God!  
Our team is melting.  
Gwen! Toshiko!  
And Owen!!!  
What us this?!

 

Fox

 

A little bit we have left.  
I, Dana, Connor, Reece, you...  
Stick close  
And go ahead...  
Maybe we'll save Jack?

 

Ianto

 

Their lives!  
But for Jack  
I am going through.

 

Go further.


	23. Lightning does not strike twice in one place?

All go on. Are several tens of meters. The signal Jack is approaching, but still far away.

 

Ianto

 

Painfully quiet.  
And I have goose bumps  
Run through the body.

 

Dana

 

Fox!  
Do you hear that?

 

Fox  
listens

 

Scratching... something  
Somewhere...  
Oh! Damn!  
(because of the angle tail, which literally tearing Fox to shreds)

 

Dana

 

FOX!!!

 

Ianto  
pushing her

 

Wait!

 

Connor  
leaning over the Fox

 

Dead!  
It would open!  
But no, then,  
When we find the captain  
And pull it out.  
Behind them  
We'll be back.

Dana  
sits over the body of the Fox

 

My partner,  
Each...  
Rest in peace.  
Death found you  
That what you wanted...  
At the hands of someone else...  
Alien life forms...  
What did you believe in,  
You wanted to find,  
And in the end found...

 

Connor  
picking up the device

 

Judging by the signal,  
To captain  
Mile.

 

Rice

 

Come on...  
Further.

 

Go further. Go, huddling together.

 

Ianto

 

I wonder  
Who gets  
To Jack first?

 

Dana

 

With the features it has.  
He will survive...  
Even if...  
We are all going to die.

 

Rice  
nervous

 

I don't want to die!  
For Gwen I need to take revenge!

 

Connor

 

For me... we need  
To survive.  
To find the captain  
Catch all the creatures and put.

 

Ianto

 

I think so too...

 

Dana  
inhibits

 

Guys!  
Be careful!  
Acid!!!

 

Rice

 

AAAAAAA!  
(fall, through hardened acid.)

 

Ianto  
doomed

 

Damn!!!


	24. Jack and the Alien/ Attempt - not torture

Jack in the society of the Queen. Infection went well.

 

Queen

 

Well.  
Now you're just my  
(addressing the soldiers)  
Hang it somewhere.

 

Jack  
looking up

 

I feel awful...  
I'm sick,  
And my throat...  
I want to die...  
Actually...  
Forever!

 

Queen

 

Will cost.  
You're perfect  
As a container  
For eggs.

 

Jack  
doomed

 

I get it.  
(faints)

He has no idea that a rescue of three people near him.

After a few minutes the three of them burst into the main cave, but Jack is no longer there

 

Ianto  
torn and screaming

 

Jack!!!  
Jack!!!  
Where are you?  
I — for Jack!

 

Connor

 

Run.  
We're done here  
Yourself!!!

 

Ianto

 

Thanks  
Connor!  
(runs away)

 

Connor  
drawn to Dana

 

Well, what are we going to beat,  
I study  
All these creatures.  
But... better for us  
Hurry.  
And kill them all.

 

Dana

 

Yes  
The name FBI  
We all of you  
Kill!!!


	25. Rise and Shine

Ianto runs into the cave where lay the eggs and sees a half-naked Jack, hanging on the hook. He jumps up to him, removes the hook.

 

Ianto  
slapping Jack on the cheek

 

Wake up!  
I'm here  
Wake up!

 

But then from the chest Jack sees the creature and runs away somewhere. Ianto swallows, but continues to hold Jack in her arms.  
Half an hour later Jack wakes up.

 

Jack  
astonishment

 

Ianto?  
What are you doing here?

 

Ianto

 

You save...

 

Jack  
looking around

 

Are you alone?

 

Ianto  
sniffing

 

Owen, Gwen, Toshiko,  
Rice, Mulder...  
Died!

Jack  
not believing

 

No, not true!

 

Ianto

 

It's true.  
We all went looking for you...  
Left three us —  
I, Dana and Connor.

 

Jack  
almost crying

 

My friends!  
Bad as me  
But I infected.  
I saw the embryo  
Queen of the future.

 

Ianto

 

You will save us!  
Dana you will be cured!  
But something has quietly become...  
Heavens, was everything lost?  
And you and I  
Left?

 

Jack

 

I seem to recall  
You told me once,  
They would see,  
When I die.

 

Ianto

 

I remember.  
Sorry  
I really didn't want  
To hurt you.

 

Jack

 

I forgive you.  
What a pity that I can't just  
To die. And Miracle day.  
Sunk into oblivion.  
I would have asked  
You...

 

Ianto

 

What?

 

Jack  
grinning

 

... to kill me.

Ianto

 

You can...  
Though now not to be sarcastic.

 

Jack

 

I'm serious.

 

Ianto

 

Don't even ask.  
Moreover,   
You kill is impossible.

 

Jack

 

True...  
(sighs)  
To lose friends I am...

 

Ianto

 

So, you see,  
As I get older  
If I never die...

 

Jack

 

Yes

 

Ianto

 

That means only one thing,  
You need to enjoy every second  
Our lives.

 

Jack

 

Try.

 

Ianto  
kisses Jack on the lips

 

Here I'll start.  
And if I die it was meant to be,  
So it may happen  
In your arms,  
Jack!

 

Jack

 

I agree.


	26. A nightmare Ianto

— Ianto!  
— Ianto!

 

Ianto opened his eyes. He stood on the green lawn and around... the entire Torchwood, the FBI, Professor Connor Doyle.

 

Ianto  
in horror

 

You're dead!!!

 

Gwen  
turning to Owen

 

You what yesterday  
Drank?  
Or stoned?

 

Owen

 

Yes, all was well.  
Vodka, brandy, wine...  
Snack  
Girl Striptease video  
Oops  
Slip.

 

Ianto  
again

 

You died.  
Jack stole.  
And we went to save.  
You died  
I saw!!!  
And after  
Gwen,  
Then Toshiko,  
Then Mulder!  
Rice,  
You're dead!!!!

 

Toshiko

 

He's clearly not himself.

 

Mulder

 

Ianto is clearly terrified.  
Why would it?  
After all, he himself wanted.

Ianto  
then he notices that all are dressed very stylishly

 

What are you dressed like that?

 

Dana

 

So the wedding.

 

Ianto

 

Rice and Gwen?

 

Owen

 

Yes God be with you  
They are already married.  
Your.

 

Ianto  
in shock

 

How?  
My?  
With whom?

 

Gwen  
surprise

 

You... forgot?  
You... and Jack.  
Although...  
(shyly looks down)  
... not a wedding in the full sense,  
Civil marriage  
Because Jack doesn't want the wedding.

 

Ianto  
he looks down and sees that is dressed in a white dress

 

I... what...  
The bride?

Toshiko

 

Of course,  
What do you want?  
Yesterday, you got a bachelor party  
Was.

 

Ianto  
crooked smile

 

Then the bachelorette party...  
Then where is Jack?

 

Owen

 

Right waiting for you  
(grins)  
In the marital bedroom.

 

— Ianto!!!

 

— Ianto!!!

 

Gwen

 

Hey!  
Your name is...  
(smiles)  
Come, let's...

 

Toshiko  
laughing

 

And don't forget the report!

 

Owen

 

I wish you success!

 

— Ianto!  
— I-I-NTO-o-o!!!


	27. Sudden awakening

— Ianto Jones!  
— Ianto Jones!  
— Wake up!  
Enough!

 

Ianto opens his eyes. The first thing he sees above him is a white ceiling. Then white walls, then the guy who brought Jack. Carefully inspects himself. Hands bandaged, his left shoulder and touching the head to make sure and my head is wrapped in bandages.

 

Ianto  
in horror

 

I this is where?

 

Type

 

In the hospital.

 

Ianto  
in a panic

 

And Jack?  
He... died?

 

Type

 

Something.  
In a nearby room he's in.  
Sleeping.  
Here the entire floor is occupied by you.  
You, Jack, Toshiko, Owen,  
Fox Mulder, Dana, Rice,  
Gwen, Connor Doyle.  
All are, in themselves come.

Ianto

 

But... they died?!

 

Type  
skeptical

 

How do you get all this stuff,  
Ianto Jones?

 

Ianto  
sitting up on bed

 

Jack stole someone else's,  
Send him to save us.  
And all perished,  
I found it... one,  
But apparently me and Jack have found  
All these monsters...  
But I don't remember...

 

Type  
sitting on the edge of the bed

 

Full.  
Others weren't here.  
And the bodies you had.  
Two of your jeep in the accident were  
On the highway.  
You were hit  
( puts his hand on the left temple Ianto)  
A huge truck  
Loaded with a cement block.  
Forty miles from the city  
The construction of the bridge.  
The flight was carrying.  
And this whole community in you moved in.  
Your jeep, and in it sat  
You, Jack was driving,  
Owen and Connor Doyle...  
From the kick flew into the ditch and overturned.  
The blow fell on Jack.  
He died, but after an hour awake,  
Though not awake.  
All other  
Escaped with concussion, bruises  
Fractures and other...  
The second jeep came, Gwen,  
Rice, Toshiko, and Mulder and Dana —  
The river flew away and almost drowned.  
But all survived,  
Although it did hurt a little...

Ianto  
leaning back on the pillow

 

Maybe...  
I don't remember...  
(confused)  
I don't remember anything  
A few days  
Just fell out of memory.

 

Type  
rising

 

You have a rest!  
I'll check the others.  
Sleep  
(out)

 

Ianto  
staring at the ceiling

 

What a nightmare!  
Wrong!  
Predator!  
The Body Of Jack!  
In the blood Owen,  
Toshiko,  
Gwen...  
Don't understand...  
(falls asleep)

 

Type  
in the hallway

 

I hate the Pentagon and the CIA,  
Because of their mistakes have now  
I clean and clean up.  
For a couple of months  
The tale about the accident...  
Then they all remember...  
And will be unhappy.  
Of course,  
Oh shit!!!  
To blow what is all of this the CIA?  
Ile Snowden to attract?  
No, it's not my style...  
I now inspires,  
Well, except for Jack, he can not be...  
And after a visit  
Have  
In the lair of Strangers,  
And there sweep to produce...  
While there is no one on the dope not wandered...


	28. A little bit of mystery in the end

Two weeks later we all gathered in the conference room of Torchwood. The whole Torchwood, two of the FBI — Fox Mulder and Dana Scully and one from OSIR Professor Connor Doyle. Sit on each other's looks.

 

Ianto

 

Jack!  
We, however, got into an accident?  
I don't remember anything,  
About these strange days...  
No records,  
And no body,  
Alien monsters have a cold  
Et seq.  
Such a thing is  
Like...

 

Jack

 

Forget it.

 

Owen

 

But I've dissected them,  
I...  
(stammers)  
... just remember,  
As the thing in your chest  
She lived and got out...

 

Jack

 

To us this is all a dream,  
While we have been collecting the parts.

 

Fox

 

I have already used it.  
It's a conspiracy.  
Government.  
Your with our.  
They know something,  
And hide.

Dana

 

I am a skeptic by nature,  
And Fox I usually don't believe in,  
But this one...  
I'm sure  
These monsters were...  
And that I was cut open in the morgue  
And then...

 

Jack  
rises

 

Pretty.  
It is not true.  
We both had it.  
Thank you, that helped us.  
(goes along with Fox, Dana and Connor.)

 

On the street, in an invisible Elevator.

 

Jack  
addresses them

 

All of this was.  
But I said,  
What if I start yelling......  
It is known how to live  
Be able to my friends.  
And advised to forget  
All of the past,  
As a bad dream.

 

Fox

 

Clear.  
Well, take care of yourself...  
(awkward embraces)  
And all their people.

 

Dana  
sighs

 

Come on.  
(turns to Jack)  
Decide again to die,  
Call me.  
I want you to open...

Jack  
grinning

 

The desire of a beautiful woman  
I am very flattered.  
And I immediately fulfill this request  
When I itch...

 

Dana

 

Bye!!!

 

Goes along with the Fox.

 

Connor

 

I have these data I can recover.

 

Jack

 

Not worth it.  
Goodbye my friend,  
See you soon!

 

Connor  
out

 

Goodbye!

 

Jack returns to his.

 

Owen

 

Explain  
What happened actually?  
We then tried to restore,  
From those scraps... who remembers...  
And weird... not the same...

 

Jack  
sitting down

 

I was advised to forget about it,  
Threatening that in case of the contrary,  
Gonna kill you all...  
One Il together  
Arranging, for example, the trap...

Ianto

 

Clear.  
Oh, and when I woke up  
Saw type  
What brought you here once.  
He's involved?  
He also told me...

 

Jack

 

No.  
It can be  
Guilty,  
What found in the hospital and brought...  
I saw him the other day.  
He said to me,  
Glad we're all alive and unharmed.  
He's not a suspect.

 

Gwen

 

Well and good.

 

Toshiko

 

We got a call.  
Got out of the hatch, the monster,  
The child dragged.

 

Jack  
jumping

 

Go!  
Torchwood is in fact again!


	29. Epilogue

In the evening of the same day. Jack is sitting in his room and looks thoughtfully out the window.

 

Jack

 

Well, who are you,  
My friend mysterious?  
For the FBI, or the CIA work,  
Maybe we on to something  
Mysterious...  
And why are you  
Told me that it is better to forget?  
But you seemed a little anxious,  
You were expecting something?  
My or from those  
At the request of those you've covered?  
I do not know.  
But to know I can...  
And feel  
What's more you and I  
Don't see you...  
Farewell, my mysterious friend,  
Goodbye!


End file.
